Snow Dove and Ice Phoenix
by Metal Angel13
Summary: I don't think you're so bad Kai she whispered softly ruffling his blue hair, Well you're not like everyone else he said leaning against the rail, she turned away and whispered You're right I'm not.


**Disclamer:**

I don't own Beyblade (I'd be happy if i did!)

I was resting after running in circles around the so to be called 'park' . I saw a light brown girl with long light brown hair that was streaked black, and green eyes running from a guy with a black jacket, and black sneakers who was taller than her. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans that went down to her ankles, her shoes were blue and red and they looked worn out, probably from her running. It looked like a dangerous situation from where I laid on my back, hidden by the bushes. She was screaming help but no one lived for miles of the area, which is exactly why I come here. I sat up to see the guy reach out his hands and try and grab her but she kept ducking and running faster, I figured I should help her so I picked up a large rock and tossed it when they were near the bush, the guy ran the other way looking for the noise while the girl ran ahead just close enough for me to grab her arm and pull her into the bush.

She started screaming at me like crazy "Who are you, what do you want with me, leave me alone yy...!" I covered her mouth to try and quiet her down, though she kept mummbling. I looked through the bushes and saw the guy searching for something closer to the bush most likely for her, he was about to step to the bushes but his phone rang. "Who is this?" he asked almost screaming into the phone, "Oh sorry boss, no the girl got away she'll probably try again, I'll be returning soon I'm just gonna' get some coffee" he hung up the phone and walked to the ramp. He picked up speed and started fast walking to the nearest town, when I was sure he was far away I took my hand off of her mouth, she started yelling at me again "What do you want with me, I didn't mean to wake you just please don't hurt me!" I rolled my eyes, no wonder people complained so much about girls "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you". She quieted down "Then why did you grab me?" she asked softly "For some strange and unknown reason I decided to help somone for once, instead of letting you get beaten" I said smirking, she smiled slowly "Well thank you but, I have another problem, I don't know where I'm going to stay if I stay in a hotel that guy will probably come after me again" she started crying and she laid her head in my shirt, and unfortunatley it would've been rude to move her so instead I made a suggestion "Maybe you could come live with me at my house for a while and explain everything to me".

In my head I was thinking _what is wrong with you inviting her over and you don't even know her name, age, or why she was running from that guy!. _But for some reason I didn't try to discourage her from coming, it may have been something about her but for some reason I hoped she'd want to stay, "So what do you say?" I asked hoping she'd get off of me, and to my wish she did leaving me with a soaked shirt. "Are you sure I can stay with you?" she asked softly staring at me, when I nodded I wish I hadn't, we had gotten up from the bushes and she ran around screaming loudly "No more running, I get to stay somewhere!". I covered her mouth when she came by me, "First things first, tell me your name" I demanded, she smiled and for some reason flipped her hair and said "You can call me Snow Dove as a nickname, but my real name is Kirana" she smiled at me and stuck out her hand. I shook it and started off for home with her following, along the way she kept asking me questions that I was forced to answer about the home I inhereted from my parents. We finally reached the house and her jaw dropped wide "You call this a house, this is a mansion you rich boy!", "Call it whatever you want Kirana I could care less" I replied opening the large black gate, "Speaking of my name,"she started "I never learned yours, what is it?", I smirked as we walked through the gate to the front step "My name is Kai Hawatari".

Sorry it's so short I couldn't think of much to write for the beginning. Chap. 2 Kirana meets Kais' family. Also Kirana will have a POV (I know that this means the character will have their own space to talk about what they want from reading other stories but, what does it stand for?) Please Review!

NOTE: First fic, be nice!


End file.
